Réunion Surprise
by Uki96
Summary: Suite de OS sur des multipairings slash dans Teen Wolf et parfois même des cross overs avec The Originals (et autre à venir je suis ouvert) pour votre bon plaisir, rating M et humour garantie! Enjoy!
1. Réunion surprise

Hellooo, voila un petit OS que j'avais écrit à la va vite pour Bruniblondi et j'avais beaucoup d'idées alors voilà ce que j'ai choisi ! ENJOY

**Rating : **M…. ça les vaut pas je pense maiiiiiiis je suis parano

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas ni les personnages

**Note : **DU DELIRE TOTAL ! Mais tellement bon !

* * *

><p>John Stilinski soupira alors qu'il entrait dans la petite pièce lugubre réservée au coach Finstock.<br>''Bonjour Monsieur Stiblisbi ! S'écria le coach en serrant vigoureusement la main de John  
>- En fait c'est Stilinski, sortit en soupirant le shérif, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui désignait le coach d'un mouvement de bras.<br>- Je vous ai convié ici afin de discuter de votre fils... Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi...  
>- Bavard ? Proposa le sherif.<br>- Ah c'est lui? Je pensais que c'était Greenberg, une vraie plaie ce Greenberg.  
>- Et mon fils?<br>- Ah oui votre fils... Vous voyez ceci? Dit le coach en tendant une feuille remplie de barbouillage écrit pour la moitié dans une langue étrangère à l'anglais.  
>- C'est... Une copie?<br>- De votre fils, rédigé pour la moitié en grec... Ancien le grec je précise!  
>- Aaaaaah... Ça? Il avait décidé d'apprendre le grec quand il était en freshmen year... Je n'y peux rien s'il écrit en grec moi...<br>- En tout cas moi je peux pas lire en attendant!''  
>Alors que le coach continuait de déblatérer sur le pourquoi du comment, John poussa un long soupir avant de couper la parole à l'autre homme d'un ton excédé.<br>''Dites vous me paraissez un peu tendu, vous baisez souvent?''  
>Le coach s'arrêta soudainement dans son monologue, alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et que sa bouche formait un 'o' parfait, sous l'œil moqueur du shérif qui s'amusait vraiment de le voir se taire pour une fois.<br>''Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?!  
>- Je vous demandais si vous saviez ce qu'était le sexe... Vous savez deux personnes consentantes...''<br>Le coach regarda John aves des yeux remplis de surprise, mais très vite elle céda la place à la moquerie.  
>''Pourquoi vous vous proposez Monsieur le shérif?''<br>John arrêta de sourire alors que c'était à son tour de regarder Finstock avec surprise. Mais finalement, il se dit que rentrer dans ce jeu de séduction pourrait être drôle, alors il relança la conversation, un brin de malice dans la voix.  
>''Quand vous voulez Finstock... Je suis votre homme!<br>- Je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur vous pour faire respecter la loi!  
>- Quelle loi?<br>- La loi du silence, termina le coach en se penchant pour embrasser le shérif.''  
>Le shérif gémit de surprise alors que le coach forçait l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Les lèvres dures de Finstock se pressaient contre les siennes alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour goûter le goût du coach, au saveur si particulières.<br>Finstock se mit ensuite à rapprocher son corps contre celui du shérif, s'asseyant sur ses genoux pour se faire, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour mettre ses mains dans les cheveux argentés du policier qui ne savait plus quoi faire, pris dans la passion du baiser.  
>Quelques mètres plus loi , le visage de Scott venait de virer au blanc alors que sa super ouïe venait de lui envoyer des sons qui lui ferait regretter d'avoir écouté aux portes.<br>''Aloooors? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit à mon père? S'impatienta Stiles.  
>- À mon avis, je ne crois pas qu'ils parlent...''<br>Et sur ces paroles, Scott se leva et se dépêcha de rejoindre Kira qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, laissant un Stiles désemparé.  
>''Scott... Mais... Scott?! Qu'est-ce que le coach dit à mon père?!''<p>

* * *

><p>Voilaaaaa… je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite, ou alors peut être des séries de OS sur des pairings que l'on ne voit pas souvent… J'attends vos idées !<p> 


	2. Réunion écourtée

Bon… alors on continu avec cette suite dans mes multipairing inhabituels… je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser de cela mais moi je suis mitigé, en tout cas j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire cela.

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis

* * *

><p>Stiles n'allait pas bien. Toute la meute s'en était rendu compte. Tout d'abord cela avait commencé par son attitude, son sourire avenant et sa joie de vivre avait disparu petit à petit, Scott lui-même ignorait pourquoi ce soudain changement.<p>

Ensuite, il y avait eu les disparitions inexpliquées, et à chaque fois, Stiles rentrait chez lui en larme avec les mains pleines de boues et de touffes d'herbes, les yeux injectés de sang et le nez qui n'arrêtait pas de couler.

Et il y a eu l'épisode Derek, comme Liam s'était amusé à l'appeler. Le bêta avait essayé d'absorber la tristesse de Stiles pour l'apaiser un peu mais l'adolescent était rentré dans une colère noire et lui avait envoyé un coup de pied dans les parties intimes en lui intimant de ''disparaître de sa vue s'il tenait encore à ses bijoux de famille''. Derek en avait été choqué sur le coup, avant de disparaître pitoyablement laissant Scott encore plus désemparé qu'avant.

La seule personne qui était au courant du mal-être de Stiles était sa toute nouvelle confidente, Malia Hale. Et elle protégeait le secret jalousement, même son père n'avait pu réussi à lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, et pourtant Peter n'y était pas allé de main morte sur la manipulation.

Mais la meute n'avait pas que ça à faire, le Benefactor était toujours une menace, et avec les Twins morts, la meute essayait désespérément de savoir qui allait être la nouvelle cible de l'assassin.

Stiles, quant à lui, avait arrêté toutes recherches sur l'identité du mystérieux commanditaire. Il préférait disparaître tout une journée, laissant Malia s'occuper de le couvrir.

L'hyperactif laissait ses mains guider le volant de sa Jeep sans même s'en rendre compte, le chemin était bien trop familier, douloureusement familier.

S'arrêtant enfin en face de l'endroit, il s'arrêta un moment. Et les souvenirs le prirent de court, à chaque fois c'était le même schéma, son amour, ses baisers, ses caresses, sa voix si douce et chaude, et surtout, la pire des trahisons.

* * *

><p><em>« Stiles. »<em>

_La tendresse dans sa voix était évidente alors que sa main venait lui caresser tendrement la joue, passant son pouce sur sa lèvre._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Sa voix. Si tendre, si douce._

_« Moi aussi, murmura l'hyperctif, caressant le visage au courbes marquées. »_

* * *

><p>Stiles s'arrêta alors en face de la pierre tombale, avant de lire doucement l'inscription.<p>

_Garrett. RIP._

Et il craqua. Il pleura. Il cria. Sa rage et sa tristesse éclatèrent alors qu'il déversait des flots de paroles dans une suite infinie de sanglots.

« Pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Je t'ai tout donné ! »

Et l'adolescent se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage en larme alors qu'il fermait son poing et frappa le sol violemment.

« J'avais besoin de toi ! Besoin ! Et toi ! Toi tu m'as laissé ! Tu es parti tuer Scott ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! J'aurais pu t'aider ! Mais non ! Tu m'as laissé ! »

Et Stiles continuait, l'image du blond, souriant et rigolant dans son esprit alors qu'il se souvenait avec horreur du moment où Scott lui avait annoncé avec soulagement qu'il avait tué un des assassins.

Stiles ne lui en voulait pas, comment le pouvait-il ? Il avait appris que son amant était aussi un assassin, et cela avait remis en doute tout ce auquel il croyait.

« Tu m'as trahi ? P-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! »

Et Stiles laissa échapper le reste de contrôle qu'il lui restait encore, grattant l'herbe furieusement, se couchant complètement sur le sol, les yeux tournés vers le seul souvenir qu'il avant encore de son amant.

« Garrett, souffla Stiles entre deux sanglots. »

Et il caressa la gravure sur la pierre, comme s'il pouvait à nouveau sentir la chaleur de la joue du blond à nouveau sur lui, il avait si froid sans lui, son cœur n'était qu'un trou béant sans lui, et son absence lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus.

Enfin, au bout d'une heure, peut-être deux, les sanglots se calmèrent, le cimetière redevint silencieux alors que le brun se leva, passait un coup sur son pantalon, marchait doucement en direction de sa Jeep, avant de repartir à nouveau.

Une ombre sortit alors des bois, s'approcha de la tombe sur laquelle se tenait peu de temps avant l'hyperactif.

Une main aux doigts fins caressa alors la pierre, alors que le visage de l'homme laissa échapper une larme, unique, qui roula le long de sa joue, avant de tomber au sol.

Une larme, unique, qui symbolisait tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Stiles. »

La voix de Garrett résonna doucement alors que le blond s'éloignait à nouveau, replongeant dans les ténèbres des sous-bois, il avait eu sa seconde chance mais à quel prix, l'amour que lui portait le brun lui manquerait plus que tout.

* * *

><p>Oooooh mais c'est quoi cette fin ? je me le demande encore… bon… des avis ? quelque chose ?<p>

A la prochaine !


	3. Réunion rapide

Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin j'ai réussi à l'écrire ce OS ! Celui-là il est réservé à deux personnes… BruniBlondi, parce que oui c'est une excuse pour je ne sais plus quel truc que j'ai encore fait XD et la scène de l'ascenceur… ben elle est pour Yumika Plume, même si j'aurais pu mieux faire c'est tout grâce à elle XD donc remercier la première pour le couple improbable et la deuxième pour le scénario !

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer **: Ni Teen Wolf ni Klaus Mikaelson ne m'appartiennent

**Note **: Pour ceux qui le savent oui j'ai fait un cross over entre Teen Wolf et The Originals mais c'est vraiment trop bon pour s'en priver n'est-ce pas ?

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Stiles était paniqué, Mélissa venait de l'appeler pour lui indiquer que Scott était à l'hôpital parce qu'il s'était casser une jambe en moto. Non mais vraiment, des fois, Stiles se demandait si Scott aurait survécu aussi longtemps s'il avait été seul.<p>

Sortant de sa Jeep, il remarqua, garé un peu plus loin, une magnifique décapotable d'une couleur rouge brillante.

Etant dans une petite ville pas très riche, Stiles savait que la seule voiture de luxe dans un rayon de 120 kilomètres appartenait à Derek et c'était une Camaro, pas une Porsche.

Haussant les épaules, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'hôpital, pour trouver Mélissa Mc Call au secrétariat, en train de remplir des dossiers médicaux.

« Stiles ? Par ici, indiqua Mélissa en pointant du doigt l'ascenseur au bout du couloir. C'est le septième étage, le dernier, chambre 753, il est réveillé.

- Super, merci Mélissa, répondit Stiles avant de se précipiter sur l'ascenseur. »

S'avançant dans le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur, Stiles s'arrêta en entendant de faibles gémissements.

Se rapprochant d'une porte entr'ouverte, l'adolescent se pencha pour regarder, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Un homme grand, peut être blond, c'était dur à dire dans la pénombre, était de dos, en train d'enlacer une infirmière et lui embrasser le cou. Pourtant, quelque chose lui paraissait faux, Stiles ne parvenait pas à dire quoi, avant que tout à coup, il entende bien distinctement des bruits de déglutition. L'homme était en train de boire le sang de l'infirmière. Un vampire.

Stiles releva la tête, trébuchant sur ses pieds avant de se dépêcher de se retourner pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, et d'appuyer sur le bouton à toute vitesse. Finalement, les portes de l'ascenseur voulurent bien s'ouvrir et Stiles se dépêcha de rentrer, s'étalant de tout son long à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, vide heureusement.

Se relevant rapidement, Stiles appuya à répétition sur le bouton du septième étage, avant de se rendre compte qu'un homme était en face de lui en train de le regarder avec des yeux assez curieux.

« Bonjour, commença-t-il de sa voix grave. Avez-vous eu mal ?

- Hein ? »

La réponse très intelligente de Stiles fit rire l'étranger, et l'hyperactif se fit la remarque que c'était un rire assez étrange, le genre de rire qui te donne envie de t'enfuir parce que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Je voulais savoir si vous vous étiez fait mal lorsque vous êtes tombé dans l'ascenseur. »

Stiles fit non de la tête, avant de laisser passer l'homme qui regarda les boutons de l'ascenseur, avant de s'adosser contre le mur, sans rien faire, et observant l'adolescent qui se colla contre les portes qui venaient de se refermer.

Stiles déglutit légèrement, donnant des coups d'œil en direction de l'homme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, des yeux couleur de la nuit et des lèvres rosies.

« Vous avez… quelque chose au coin de votre lèvre, sortit en Stiles en devenant pâle alors qu'il pointait du doigt une tache rouge au coin des lèvres du blond.

- Oh ? Merci, sortit l'homme avec un sourire machiavélique, léchant le bord de ses lèvres pour enlever la trace. C'est bon ? Je l'ai enlevée ? demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage moqueur de celui de Stiles qui recula encore un peu plus en secouant la tête de droite à gauche rapidement. Klaus, termina l'homme en tendant une main à Stiles.

- S-Stiles. »

L'hyperactif serra la main de Klaus, s'étonnant de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau, avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme, qui avait les pupilles qui se dilataient de manière étrange.

« Tu vas oublier ce que tu viens de voir, et oublier que j'étais là, murmura Klaus d'une voix plus grave, aux inflexions plus mystiques. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

« Euh, pourquoi je voudrais oublier ce que je viens de voir ? Non parce que je suis sûr que la tâche rouge c'était du sang, et comme j'ai vu quelqu'un en train de boire le sang d'une infirmière je suppose que c'était un vampire et si c'est vous êtes un vampire alors vous allez me tuer parce que je le sais et…. Oh mon dieu je vais mourir ?! »

Klaus se recula, surpris. D'habitude l'hypnotisme fonctionnait relativement bien sur les humains, sauf ceux qui possédaient de la verveine.

« Tu prends de la verveine ? demanda le vampire d'un air soupçonneux, ses doigts caressant d'une manière dangereuse la joue de Stiles.

- Hein ? De la verveine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Klaus scruta attentivement les réactions du plus jeune, il n'avait pas l'air de mentir et il ne sentait pas de verveine dans son sang, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le contraindre ?

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'hypnotiser ? s'interrogea l'Original.

- Hypnotiser ? Donc les vampires peuvent hypnotiser ? Je le savais ! Quand Scott va apprendre ça il va être trop jaloux, j'ai encore eu raison, il va devoir…

- Tu ne te tais jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Réflexe face au danger j'imagine ? Demanda Klaus sur le ton de la conversation, se rapprochant du jeune humain qui essayait désormais de se fondre dans le mur de l'ascenseur, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. »

Stiles hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire, alors que le vampire se redressait et venait appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, bloquant l'ascenseur.

« Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas être hypnotisé, demande l'originel d'un air curieux et menaçant à la fois. En plus tu pus le renard c'est une infection !

- Le renard ? Pourquoi le renard ? Ah mais oui ! s'exclama Stiles, avant de se plaquer la main contre sa bouche face à l'air furieux du vampire. J'ai été possédé par un Nogitsune, termina l'adolescent dans un souffle. »

Klaus haussa les sourcils, vraiment surpris cette fois-ci. Il pensait que les nogitsune s'étaient éteints il y a de cela deux ou trois siècles. Apparemment non. Et Klaus détestait par-dessus tout ces vicieux petits renards qui jouaient avec l'esprit, prenant souvent possession d'un hôte humain et rendait impossible toutes manipulations mentales, que l'hôte soit encore habité de l'esprit ou pas.

« C'est donc cela… très très intéressant… je vais donc devoir te tuer n'est-ce pas ? termina Klaus en venant caresser d'un doigt la carotide de Stiles qui pulsait vigoureusement alors que la peur prenait possession de l'adolescent.

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir moi ! Surtout que vous êtes un vampire ! Vous n'êtes pas censé exister ! Enfin je dis ça mais je suis dans une ville remplie de loup-garou je suppose que cela ne compte pas vraiment dans la balance de la crédibilité…

- Des loups-garous tu dis ? demanda le vampire avec un regain d'intérêt dans la voix. Dis-moi tout, ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux alors qu'il se redressait. »

Stiles continua de se coller au mur de l'ascenseur. Ne jamais croire un vampire, et l'instinct de Stiles lui criait que celui-ci n'était pas juste un vampire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda Stiles, ignorant complètement la question et touchant d'un doigt la joue du vampire, ne se rendant pas compte de son geste. »

Klaus se laissa faire, il était agréable, en un millénaire complet d'existence, de voir que quelqu'un était capable de le toucher spontanément sans craindre pour sa vie ou même sans avoir peur de lui.

Mais Klaus ne voulait pas prolonger cet accès de clémence, et, en un éclair, il fit remonter son pouvoir vampirique à la surface, plaquant brutalement Stiles contre la porte de l'ascenseur, ses pupilles se gorgeant de sang alors que des veines noires de désir et d'envie apparaissaient en dessous de ces yeux. Ses canines pointaient douloureusement, lui donnant une envie de planter ses dents dans la chair tendre et d'aspirer le liquide rouge si délicieux.

Mais Klaus avait de la retenue, en mille ans on avait le temps de se contrôler, et surtout, l'air émerveillé de l'adolescent lui faisait un effet particulier.

Stiles était sous le charme de ces yeux jaunes brillants. Levant une main craintive, il passa doucement un index sur les veines apparentes en dessous de ces orbes brillants, faisant grogner Klaus. L'adolescent si figea, mais ne voyant pas d'autre réaction Stiles continua, et passa ensuite sa main sur la lèvre supérieure de Klaus, qui était encore rouge et gonflée du précédent repas du vampire.

L'adolescent avala doucement sa salive alors que son index passait sur les canines pointues et affutées du vampire. Klaus lui luttait pour ne pas sauter sur le petit humain qui le tentait avec ces caresses qui réveillaient sa soif de sang mais aussi de sexe, les deux allants souvent de pair.

Cessant toute retenue, Klaus se pressa contre le corps chaud de l'humain, ouvrant sa bouche pour aller ensuite mordre la carotide de Stiles, le sentant se raidir avant que l'adolescent ne se laisser aller au plaisir qu'une morsure pouvait provoquer quand un vampire le voulait.

Stiles sentait son sang se faire aspirer par la bouche chaude du vampire, et les sensations allaient droit jusqu'à son bas-ventre où une bosse commençait à se former. Mais le mieux était cette sensation de chaleur qui se répandait alors que le vampire lui caressait le visage d'une main en lui soutenant le dos de l'autre.

Enfin, Klaus releva la tête, la bouche en sang, alors qu'un filet de sang lui coulait le long du menton pour se perdre dans son cou et ensuite son tshirt.

Stiles observa son sang couler sur le visage, avant de venir lécher la traînée laissé sur la joue de Klaus suivant son instinct.

Klaus sentit sur sa peau des milliers de picotements alors que l'adolescent lui léchait le menton, pour revenir ses lèvres et l'embrasser.

Stiles sentait son propre sang alors qu'il embrassait l'Original et cela ne le dégoûtait pas, au contraire, c'était carrément érotique, et il sentait que le vampire avait lui aussi du mal à ne pas céder à la tentation.

Le baiser devint vorace, alors que Klaus prenait possession de la bouche de l'hyperactif avec violence, sa langue dominant sa jumelle dans un ballet agressif de domination et de pouvoir.

Le blond se détacha enfin du brun, avant de le regarder, ses yeux toujours injectés de sang et ses canines toujours sorties. Il rappuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et l'ascenseur se remit en marche doucement, alors que Stiles essayait de remettre ses vêtements en place.

« C'était… Ouah ! commença Stiles face au visage satisfait de Klaus.

- Rien d'étonnant, quelques siècles d'entraînement et voilà le résultat, commenta Klaus.

- Quelques siècles…. Quel âge as-tu réellement ?

- J'ai été transformé vers mes 21 ans aux alentours de l'an… quelque chose, j'ai surement plus d'un millénaire, je ne tiens pas de compte précis …

- Oh mon dieu… je viens d'embrasser une antiquité, remarque j'ai été possédé par une antiquité… mon dieu je suis abonné aux vieux ! »

Klaus grogna avant de caresser la joue de Stiles en un geste à la fois doux et menaçant.

« Tu es un humain fort intéressant Stiles, sortit Klaus sur un ton mystérieux alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur le septième étage de l'hôpital. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, passe un jour dans le quartier français de la Nouvelle-Orléans et demande Klaus, je suis dans l'impatience de notre prochaine rencontre. »

Et sur ce mots, Klaus disparu, utilisant sa vitesse vampirique pour sortir de l'ascenseur, laissant Stiles bouche bée et complètement sonné par la rencontre qu'il vient de faire.

Bougeant ses jambes mécaniquement, Stiles se dirigea vers la chambre de Scott qui était allongé sur le lit, encore un peu pâle de sa perte de sang et de la fracture due à l'accident.

« Hey Stiles ça va ? demanda Scott d'un air concerné.

- Ouais tout va bien, enfin je crois.

- Sérieusement ? Mec ton cou est en sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et tu pus ! C'est quoi cette odeur immonde !

- Scott ? Je crois que je viens de rencontrer un vampire…. »

Scott se tue, observant l'hyperactif d'un air inquiet avant de voir un léger sourire rêveur sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ? demanda l'alpha.

- Tu ne veux pas du tout entendre ce que j'ai à te dire crois-moi. »

Quand Stiles sortit enfin de l'hôpital, il se dirigea directement chez lui et se précipita vers son ordinateur.

« Nouvelle-Orléans, bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou aussi loin lui ?! »

* * *

><p>Rooooooh faut pas m'en vouloir de couper ici non ? SI ?! je savais pas désolé XD<p>

Donc c'est un cross over assez particulier, il me semble que pour tous ceux qui connaissent un tant soit peu Klaus Mikaelson je n'ai pas vraiment respecté son caractère et je m'en excuse, mais bon j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu !

Sur ce, j'attends de voir ce que j'aurais comme idées pour un prochain OS !


	4. Réunion dansante

Donc, c'est ou c'était Halloween pour certain, et je devais un truc (encore) à Bruniblondi, donc le voilà, tout chaud tout propre tout neuf !

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer :** The Originals et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Enjoy et Happy Halloween !

* * *

><p>« Tu as fait quoi ? Stiles, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait vraiment ça ! »<p>

Derek était assis sur le canapé de son loft, face à un Stiles qui se balançait sur ses pieds, assez mal à l'aise, et un Peter absolument mort de rire sur l'escalier.

« J'ai embrassé un vampire, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si dérangeant avec ça, tu es un loup-garou, cela ne m'a pas empêcher de t'embrasser aussi, rétorqua Stiles en espérant s'en sortir vivant.

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir ! Il venait de tuer quelqu'un et toi tu l'embrasses… un vampire ? _Un vampire _!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, en plus Klaus était…

- Comment as-tu dit qu'il s'appelait ? interrompit Peter, son fou rire se calmant aussitôt.

- Klaus… répéta Stiles avec un froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Derek regarda Peter avec un regard interrogateur, et celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire rêveur.

« Peter, menaça de sa voix grave Derek. Qui est Klaus ?

- Oooooh, c'est un vampire, certes, mais pas n'importe lequel, il est connu dans la communauté des loups-garou pour être l'hybride originel, celui qui ne peut être tué, à moitié Vampire, à moitié Lycan. Et un putain de sacré coup au lit faut le dire !

- Oh non, commença à paniquer Stiles, ne me dîtes pas que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un qui a couché avec Peter ? Mon dieu je dois aller me laver la langue ! »

Stiles commença alors à courir vers les escaliers, avant de glisser et de tomber en avant. Peter resta bouche bée un instant avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux alors que Derek venait aider l'adolescent à se relever.

« Oh tais-toi Peter ! cria Derek, excédé par le comportement enfantin de son oncle.

- Non mais c'est hilarant Derek, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? Enfin bon, pour te rassurer Stiles non je n'ai pas couché avec Klaus, je disais ça pour toi, tes battements de cœur s'accélèrent à chaque fois que tu parles de lui. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, avant de finalement lever les yeux vers Derek qui lui tenait toujours le bras, et de décider de se taire totalement.

« Derek, tu devrais t'occuper de ton humain, il pue la frustration, tu devrais lui faire une gâterie avant qu'il n'implose. »

Derek grogna en direction de son oncle qui leva les mains en signe de paix, avant de sourire.

« Mais dis-moi Stiles, tu as vraiment tapé dans l'œil de Klaus ? Le seul et l'unique ? Tu lui as fait quoi ? »

Stiles rougit mais ne répondit rien, il faisait encore des rêves érotiques sur sa rencontre avec l'hybride.

« De toute façon, reprit Peter, ce n'était qu'une seule fois alors reprends toi, et retourne jouer aux soldats en plomb avec Scott. Les vampires, et encore plus les hybrides, ne sont pas des créatures dignes de confiance.

- Oh pardon j'avais oublié que tu étais un modèle de confiance, ironisa Stiles. Et Klaus m'a dit que si je le voulais, je pouvais passer à la Nouvelle-Orléans quand je le voulais pour venir le voir !

- Tiens il a dit ça, sortit Peter d'un air rêveur. »

Derek, qui en avait marre de faire tapisserie, relâcha Stiles et s'en retourna à son sofa pour reprendre sa lecture, sous l'œil de Stiles.

« Bon, mes petits loups, ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai une course à faire, sortit Peter avec un grand sourire. Je vous laisse entre frustrés et surtout, lorsque vous réglerez votre crise de couple, pas de sexe dans ma chambre, prévint Peter d'un air sérieux. »

Stiles rougit violemment alors que Derek prenait deux coussins, un pour le balancer sur Peter qui rigolait à pleine gorge et l'autre à Stiles qui sentait l'excitation à pleine truffe après la déclaration de Peter.

« Sors d'ici, gronda Derek en montrant les dents.

- Tu n'es même pas drôle, soupira Peter, avant de sortir et refermer la porte du loft. »

Se dirigeant vers le parking de l'immeuble, Peter sortit son téléphone pour télécharger la route de Beacon Hills jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Le voyage fut long, mais il arriva enfin en ville, pour découvrir que le quartier français avait été ravagé par la guerre entre espèces. Etant un loup-garou de naissance, il pouvait se déplacer librement dans les rues, mais dès qu'il demandait où on pouvait trouver le clan Mikaelson, on le regardait méchamment et on lui ordonnait de tracer sa route. Et c'était compliqué, étant donné que les rues étaient remplis de gens qui dansaient au son de la musique qui résonnait dans les rues c'était le soir d'Halloween après tout.

Ne lâchant pas prise, il continua sa recherche, jusqu'à tomber sur une jeune femme avec de magnifiques cheveux caramels.

« Excusez-moi, demanda Peter d'un ton poli. »

La jeune femme se retourna et l'observa d'un œil interrogateur.

« C'est étrange, tu sens le loup, mais tu n'es pas d'ici, qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom ne te serait d'aucune utilité, répondit Peter. Il n'a aucune valeur dans cette juridiction Lycane, je recherche un clan à vrai dire.

- Un clan ? demanda la femme. Quelle sorte de clan ?

- Un clan de vampires à vrai dire… »

La jeune femme se crispa, avant de le regarder avec un regard plus méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ?

- Tu pues l'hybride, je suppose que tu l'enfant de Klaus, même si la rumeur disait que tous ces hybrides étaient morts. Je suppose que je vais devoir redéfinir mes réseaux d'informations dans ce cas.

- Que voulez-vous à Klaus ?

- Je suis un ami, j'aimerai le retrouver, et comme tout Originals qui se respectent, il n'aime pas être trouvé, excepté par ceux qui savent déjà où il se trouve.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous connaissez Klaus ?

- Rien, mais comme toute hybride qui se respecte vous allez me conduire jusqu'à lui, ce n'est pas comme si je représentais une réelle menace pour lui de toute façon. »

La jeune femme renifla, avant de pointer du doigt un vieux bâtiment.

« Là-bas, vous le trouverez surement là-bas. »

Peter la remercia, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Le loup avait toujours été envieux des pouvoirs des vampires, gagner de la puissance à chaque heure qui passe, c'était magnifique.

Mais il n'était pas venu à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour s'apitoyer, il venait rencontrer un Original et il comptait bien le voir.

Ouvrant le portail de la maison, il entra dans une petite cour intérieur, au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine, avec, assis dessus en une position lascive, un grand blond.

« Mais voyons, qui donc avons-nous là ? demanda l'homme en se retournant avec un grand sourire. »

Klaus se figea, alors que Peter agitait doucement sa main dans un mouvement embarrassé.

« Salut Klaus, ça va depuis le temps ?

- Peter… »

Klaus se précipita sur Peter pour le plaquer contre un mur, une main sur la gorge, l'autre sur son cœur, prêt à le lui arracher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir voyons, commença Peter, suffocant légèrement.

- Ne me mens pas, la dernière fois, tu m'as enfoncé un pieux dans le cœur avant de partir comme un voleur.

- Et entre-temps tu as hypnotisé une chasseuse pour qu'elle me brûle moi et ma famille, avant d'hypnotiser mon propre neveu pour qu'il me tue, alors je suppose qu'on est quitte.

- On pourrait le penser oui, continua Klaus en serrant plus fort, mais te revoilà, donc je suppose qu'une sorcière t'a aidé.

- Banshee, pas sorcière, elles n'existent plus à Beacon Hills depuis deux générations au moins.

- Comme c'est intéressant, mais comme tu es là, je vais finir le travail moi-même et…

-KLAUS ! »

La voix retentit, faisant arrêter la main de Klaus qui commençait à creuser la poitrine de Peter.

« Elijah, sortit Klaus sur un ton anodin, en se retournant, une main toujours autour de la gorge de Peter.

- Qui est cette pers…. Peter ? Peter Hale ?

- S-Salut Elijah… ça faisait un bail.

- Klaus, relâche le tout de suite, avertit Elijah, sa main gauche triturant sa chevalière. »

Klaus poussa un soupir, avant de regarder Peter et le lâcher. Le loup-garou s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant aussitôt son souffle, massant sa gorge meurtrie.

« Tu étais obligé de faire ça Niklaus ?

- Oh s'il-te-plaît Elijah, ton protégé n'est pas en sucre, du moins ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'ai gardé de vos nuits de pleine lune, termina Klaus avec un sourire provocateur. »

Elijah haussa un sourcil, ne perdant pas son flegme, avant de s'avancer vers Peter, pour l'aider à se relever.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'homme, avant de lui caresser la joue doucement.

« Peter. »

Sa voix douce et grave était chargée d'émotion et de tendresse.

Peter releva les yeux et sourit.

« Tu m'as manqué, je ne savais pas ce que tu étais devenu, et quand j'ai appris que ton petit frère avait fait mumuse avec un humain près de chez moi, j'ai voulu être sur et je suis venu voir par moi-même si tu étais bien sortit de ton cercueil comme les rumeurs le disaient.

- Toujours aussi impulsif en amour n'est-ce pas Peter ? soupira Elijah avant de remettre le loup-garou sur ses pieds. Niklaus ? Pourrais-tu nous accorder un moment d'intimité s'il-te-plaît ? Et il va falloir que l'on discute de cette histoire d'humain.

- Comme il te plait mon frère, sortit Klaus en souriant, avant de disparaître en courant. »

Le vampire dépoussiéra sa veste, avant de tendre sa main en direction de Peter.

« Puis-je t'inviter au bal qui se déroule en l'honneur d'Halloween ?

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Toujours, répondit calmement Elijah en fronçant les sourcils. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, Elijah et ses bonnes manières, c'est ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui au premier abord, sans compter son millénaire d'expérience sexuelle aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Elijah avec un sourire léger.

- Je ne sais toujours pas danser, sortit Peter avec une moue ironique.

- Je suis très bon professeur.

- Je m'en souviens, termina Peter en se léchant les lèvres. »

Peter pris la main de l'Original qui le conduit à l'extérieur, où la musique résonnait et les gens ne cessaient d'affluer.

Se collant contre le loup-garou, Elijah se mit à tournoyer lentement et gracieusement, alors que le jeune Hale le suivait comme il pouvait.

« Alors, comme ça je te manquais ? demande Elijah sur le ton de la conversation, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Peter.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas si irremplaçable que ça, sortit Peter d'un ton ironique, alors que le vampire le faisait tournoyer avant de le ramener près de son corps.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas, mais pourquoi revenir maintenant ? interrogea le brun, qui continuait de virevolter sur la musique avec Peter.

- Parce que j'ai appris d'une source sûre que tu étais de retour, et aussi que tu me manquais, souffla Peter en nichant son nez dans le cou du vampire et respirant l'odeur de son sang.

- Attention Peter, avec l'âge tu commences à devenir sentimental, prévint Elijah avec un léger rire.

- Oh tais-toi, cela fait longtemps que tu avais disparu, je pensais que ton frère t'aurait puni pour les deux ou trois prochains siècles.

- Il s'avère que Niklaus, malgré son envie de contrôler ses frères et sœur ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir besoin de nous.

- Et… est-ce que… commença Peter alors qu'Elijah caressait son dos doucement, continuant de le faire danser.

- Est-ce que quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? »

L'Original leva les yeux, regardant la foule, dont la moitié était composée de touristes et l'autre de loup-garous et de sorcières, avant de finalement revenir sur Peter.

« J'ai… pensé que je pourrais avoir quelque chose avec quelqu'un mais finalement le destin en a choisi autrement.

- Par destin tu veux dire…

- Je veux dire Niklaus en effet.

- Il te pourrit la vie comme toujours, mais bon, mon neveu m'a tranché la gorge alors je suppose que niveau famille compliquée on peut se soutenir. »

Elijah sourit avant de se détacher de Peter pour se rapprocher ensuite de lui, suivant les rythmes langoureux de la musique.

« Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien, remarqua Peter.

- La dernière fois, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te faire danser.

- J'étais en Terminale, même si tu as l'air d'avoir vingt ans, ta façon d'être et de parler disent que tu en as plus de trente.

- J'ai en fait mille et quatre-vingt-deux années si tu veux faire un compte précis.

- Merci de me rappeler que je fantasme sur un fossile. »

Elijah arrêta alors de danser, pris le visage de Peter entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser doucement, faisant ressentir au loup-garou des sensations qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps.

« Tu m'as manqué Bad Wolf, murmura Elijah, caressant la lèvre de Peter.

- Tu te souviens encore de ça ? Oh non mais oublie ce surnom c'est ridicule. »

Peter embrassa alors à nouveau le vampire, goûtant à nouveau la fraîcheur de sa langue contre la sienne. Le vampire approfondit le baiser, faisant tournoyer le monde du loup-garou alors même qu'il commençait à perdre pied face à l'exquise sensation qui se rependait dans son bas-ventre.

« Je me souviens que tu aimais embrasser, chuchota Elijah dans le creux de l'oreille du loup-garou qui frémit en sentant le désir dans la voix de l'Original et surtout dans le pantalon de celui-ci qu'il sentait frotter contre sa jambe. »

Peter gémit, faisant passer toute sa frustration et son attente dans ce simple son. Le vampire ne fut pas long à comprendre, et il désigna le manoir de sa main.

« Je t'en prie, passe devant.

- Tu as toujours adoré mater mon cul, cela n'a pas changé non plus, aguicha Peter, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le manoir. »

Elijah ferma les yeux et sourit face à la remarque du loup-garou, avant de le plaquer contre un mur, usant de sa force vampirique. Respirant l'odeur sauvage dans les cheveux de Peter, Elijah retourna ensuite le bêta, l'embrassa violemment, avant de se faire plaquer à son tour contre l'autre mur le plus proche de la villa, cassant un vase de l'époque victorienne par la même occasion, Peter dévora la bouche de l'Original, grognant de plaisir alors que la violence des deux corps qui se touchent lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Elijah se retourna, bloquant à nouveau Peter contre le mur, déchirant son tshirt avec violence.

« C'était ma chemise favorite, geignit Peter, avant de retirer la veste et la chemise du vampire en utilisant ses griffes.

- C'était mon costume préféré, s'amusa l'Original alors que les griffures que le loup-garou lui avait infligé se refermaient déjà »

Leurs deux torses se collèrent avec forces, alors qu'Elijah, utilisant sa force, transporta Peter dans sa chambre, l'embrassant férocement et lui mordillant les lèvres, faisant gémir le loup.

Jetant le bêta sur le lit, Elijah se défit de son pantalon et ses sous vêtement à une vitesse vampirique, faisant protester Peter.

« Chut, tu n'as plus le droit de parler, juste gémir, ordonna le plus vieux, et Peter acquiesça à cette ordre. »

Elijah s'attaqua alors au torse du loup-garou, le dominant de son corps. Peter était essoufflé avant même de commencer, la langue insidieuse du vampire laissait une sensation de fraîcheur sur son torse, alors que le plaisir lui arrivait par vagues de chaleur, lui procurant une sensation de chaud-froid des plus délicieuses.

Mais le vampire était dans l'urgence, il voulait du sexe, brutal, tout de suite, et d'un coup violent, il dépouilla Peter de son pantalon et du reste de ses vêtements, laissa apparaître le sexe gonflé du loup.

Se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amant, Elijah présenta son membre face à Peter, alors que lui-même commençait à lécher celui du loup.

Face au déferlement de sensation que son bas-ventre lui procurait, Peter pris le temps de respirer un peu, avant de timidement commencer à lécher le sexe de son amant. La réponse en fut immédiate, le vampire se mit à aller plus vite, et sa langue tournoyait autour du sexe du loup. Le plaisir que ressentait Peter était immense, et de savoir qu'il donnait le même plaisir à Elijah grâce à sa bouche lui donnait encore plus de sensations.

Léchant la longueur du sexe du vampire, Peter continua, venant suçoter les testicules de l'Original qui gémit plus fort, avant de venir passer sa langue sur son intimité.

Le vampire se figea immédiatement, alors que la langue de Peter rentrait en lui, lui procurant des milliers de décharges de plaisir qui se répercutaient dans tout son corps.

Continuant de le préparer, Peter fit sortir et rentra sa langue, alors que le vampire reprenait doucement sa fellation, en gémissant faiblement.

Mais Elijah avait envie de sentir le loup-garou en lui, tout de suite, et se retournant, et il ajusta son entrée face au membre de Peter, avant de s'empaler brutalement dessus, la douleur n'ayant pas prise sur lui, ses pouvoirs de guérison déjà en action.

Peter sentit une vague de plaisir monter en lui alors que son sexe était entouré par Elijah, c'était chaud et intime, et il voulut bouger tout de suite.

Mais Elijah avait utilisé sa force pour l'empêcher de bouger, bloquant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, afin de montrer à Peter qu'il avait le contrôle, puis plus vite, le plaisir montant doucement alors qu'il sentait le sexe frotter contre sa prostate.

Peter donnait des coups de bassins de plus en plus rapides, il voulait la délivrance, la jouissance était proche. Elijah lui aussi se sentait proche, ses canines étaient sorties, témoins du désir qu'il ressentait, et alors que Peter jouissant en lui, il mordit violemment le coup de son amant, prolongeant l'orgasme de celui-ci, et provoquant le sien, alors qu'il aspirait le sang à petites gorgées, savourant le goût de terre et d'humidité du loup-garou.

Quand enfin les deux êtres supernaturels s'écroulèrent sur le lit, Peter regarda Elijah, caressant son torse.

« Tu m'avais vraiment manqué, confessa le loup.

- J'ai vu ça, tu n'étais pas aussi expérimenté la dernière fois, s'amusa Elijah. Tu as soif ? dit-il en proposant de la main la table où se trouvait sa collection de Bourbon. »

Le bêta se leva, allant chercher une bouteille, avant de revenir se blottir contre le l'Original.

Ouvrant la bouteille, il but une gorgée, laissant la chaleur brûlante de l'alcool le réchauffer de la froideur du vampire.

« Tiens, murmura Peter en tendant son poignet au vampire. Ce ne sont pas trois gouttes de sang en moins qui vont me tuer, continua-t-il en fixant le vampire. Et j'aime voir tes canines, elles sont magnifiques. »

Elijah sourit, avant de se saisir du poignet de son amant et y planter ses crocs, le faisant gémir alors qu'il aspirait le sang délicieux.

« Tu as vraiment un goût délicieux, sortit le vampire en regardant la blessure se refermer doucement. »

Peter hocha la tête, avant d'embrasser la bouche ensanglantée de son amant, se goûtant lui-même.

« _Brother ! Don't keep me waiting ! I know you are finished with your little wolf ! Come down here ! We have some unfinished business to attend to!_ »

Elijah soupira alors que Peter haussait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Niklaus, il est… impatient. _Calm down brother. I will come to you, let me say goodbye to him._

- Quelle langue ?

- La langue de ma jeunesse, du temps où les Vikings débarquèrent sur les terres d'Amériques. Je dois te laisser, Niklaus me demande, et nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps, je suppose que tu connais le chemin de la sortie ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais un de ces jours, je ne peux pas être loin de toi trop longtemps de toute façon.

- Comme tu le souhaites Bad Wolf, fais un bon voyage. »

Et sur ces mots, Elijah déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du loup-garou avant de s'évaporer.

« Mon dieu comme je déteste quand il fait ça. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Tu as fait quoi ? s'exclama Stiles.

- Je suis allé à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

- Et après tu me sors que tu n'as jamais couché avec Klaus, ronchonna Stiles.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais couché avec Klaus, les Mikaelson sont plus nombreux qu'ils n'en ont l'air.

- Peter ? Peter ?! Revient ! Qui sont les Mikaelson ? Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? PETER ?! »

* * *

><p>Voila, c'est fini pour Hallowen, bonne fête à vous aussi !<p> 


	5. Réunion organisée

Donc un nouvel épisode… vous me direz ce que vous en pensez parce que c'est pour Maly Winchester que je l'ai écrit XD donc dédicace pour elle…. Surtout pas taper hein ? XD

**Disclaimer **: Teen Wolf appartient… pas à moi en tout cas !

**Rating **: M

Enjooooooooy !

* * *

><p>Le shérif Stilinski était en pause, tranquillement en train de discuter avec l'agent Parrish, lorsque la tempête arriva. Et lorsque l'on parle de tempête dans le milieu policier de Beacon Hills, on voulait bien sur dire l'agent McCall. Depuis quelques temps, il était devenu tellement irascible et nerveux que même le Sheriff n'osait plus se prendre la tête avec lui, pourtant tout le monde savait à quel point John aimait remettre à sa place l'agent Rafael.<p>

Seulement ce jour-là, la tempête qui arriva frappa de nulle part. L'agent du FBI était apparu avec un délinquant notoire sur les bras, et il avait failli lui tirer une balle dans les jambes alors que le gamin lui avait demandé s'il avait eu des relations sexuelles. Il avait fallut toute la persuasion de John pour empêcher Rafael de le tuer tout de suite. Rafael s'était calmé une fois que le shérif avait passé ses bras autour de son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Seulement, le shérif n'en pouvait plus de voir l'agent du FBI s'énerver pour un rien, il avait décidé de lui demander des explications, un officier des forces de l'ordre ne pouvait se permettre de s'énerver pour un rien, c'était contre la déontologie policière.

Mais pour le moment, le Shérif était en pause et savourait ses moments de paix, et surtout il essayait de convaincre Jordan Parrish de se laisser aller et d'avouer ses sentiments au chasseur Chris Argent.

Et pour la énième fois, Parrish lui répondait que de toute façon, il ne voulait pas aller détruire ses espoirs et préférait fantasmer sur un chasseur hétéro que d'avoir son cœur brisé.

Soupirant face à l'entêtement de son jeune associé, Stilinski décida d'aller s'occuper lui-même de l'affaire étant donné qu'il avait du temps de libre et aucun meurtre sur les bras. Laissant le jeune brun avec sa tasse de café, il se dirigea vers son bureau afin de prendre sa veste, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du commissariat direction la maison des Argent. Après tout, il avait besoin de l'agent au meilleur de sa force, et étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas reproduire le désagréable épisode de voir le pantalon de son adjoint déformé par une érection alors qu'il avait un ''petit moment'' érotique dans son esprit avec son fantasme, il se devait de faire quelque chose à propos de cette frustration grandissante.

Mais c'est en continuant jusqu'à sa voiture que la tempête arriva de nouveau, et l'agent McCall apparu au loin, marchant d'un pas déterminé en direction du shérif. Pas du tout excité par l'idée d'une embrouille avec le père de Scott, John contourna sa voiture pour se mettre à la place du conducteur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse verrouiller sa portière – et oui le shérif avait encore une âme de grand enfant – l'agent McCall s'était déjà inséré dans l'habitacle étroit et regardait désormais le shérif avec des yeux assez impatients.

« Shérif Stilinski ! Qu'est-ce que vous partez faire à cette heure ?

- Travail personnel, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. »

Le shérif enfonça la clé dans le contact, avant d'observer l'autre policier.

« Vous comptez descendre ou pas ? demanda alors le plus vieux, voyant que Rafael n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

- Je viens avec vous, décida fermement l'agent. Vous êtes sous surveillance et j'ai le devoir de vous suivre alors conduisez là où vous devez aller je ne sortirai pas. »

John haussa un sourcil, avant de sourire légèrement, il sentait que cela allait être une vraie partie de plaisir de s'amuser avec l'agent McCall alors qu'il allait convaincre Chris de l'utilité de Jordan Parrish dans sa vie.

On aurait pu penser que John était d'un naturel sérieux et calme, mais Stiles tenait son caractère de son père, même si celui-ci c'était énormément calmé avec l'âge, sans oublier sa fonction de shérif aussi.

Démarrant la voiture, il prit lentement la direction de la maison du chasseur, son acolyte fixant résolument le tableau de bord.

« Vous comptez me dire ce que ne va pas avec vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demandais ce qui n'allait pas, répéta John.

- Oh, et pourquoi voudriez-vous savoir ? demanda d'un ton soupçonneux Rafael.

- Parce que là tout de suite, je suis coincé avec vous que ça me plaise ou non et j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux compter sur vous, et ça demande deux trois informations de base sur vous. Alors est-ce que vous comptez me dire ce qui se passe dans votre vie pour que vous soyez aussi irritable ? »

L'agent regarda John quelques instants, avant de soupirer doucement, ses épaule s'affaissant alors qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

« Mon ex-femme Mélissa, elle m'a laissé tomber à nouveau.

- Je suis désolé ?

- Non ne le soyez pas, j'aurais dû lui dire que je ressentais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah oui en effet, compatit le shérif. »

Rafael haussa les épaules.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de prétendre que vous m'aimez, vous savez ? Je sais bien que j'ai l'air d'un monstre parce que j'ai essayé de vous faire virer, n'essayez pas de me faire croire le contraire.

- Mais je ne fais pas semblant, protesta doucement John. Nous avons eu nos différents mais je ne vous déteste pas, vous avez juste un caractère de chien et une humeur encore pire. »

La tirade de John fit sourire son partenaire, alors que le shérif garait doucement sa voiture dans l'allée des Argent.

Sortant de la voiture, John observa un instant la grande maison aux briques rouges, avant de se diriger dans l'allée, suivie de près par un Rafael assez curieux.

« Ce ne serait pas la maison de Chris Argent ? Le marchandeur d'armes ?

- Exactement, répondit le shérif. Mais je suis ici pour affaire personnelle et non pas officiel alors pas de bêtises, avertit-il en pointant son doigt vers la maison. »

Arrivant sur le perron de la porte, John frappa quelques coups, attendant que l'homme vienne lui ouvrir. Quelques minutes après, l'homme aux cheveux argentés et à la barbe de trois jours vint leur ouvrir, un regard surpris sur le visage.

« Sheriff ? Agent McCall ? Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Bonjour Chris, salua John alors que Rafael levait la main dans un geste embarrassé. Je suis venu te voir au sujet d'un de mes officiers, Parrish, si l'on va droit au but. »

A l'entente du nom, Chris se détendit et ouvrit la porte de sa maison, laissant entrer les deux policiers. L'endroit était relativement bien entretenu, on aurait pu penser le contraire, surtout avec la mort de sa femme, sa sœur et sa fille, mais Chris continuait de vivre une vie, bancale mais il y arrivait.

Suivant Chris jusque dans la cuisine, où il leur servit une tasse de café à chacun, John et Rafael s'assirent ensuite dans le salon, attendant tranquillement que Chris les rejoigne.

Lorsque l'homme arriva enfin, il s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil, avant de lever un sourcil.

« Alors ?

- Et bien, c'est assez délicat en fait… commença le shérif. McCall ? Pourriez-vous me laisser un moment seul avec M. Argent ?

- Tout à fait, sortit rapidement l'officier, avant de s'éloigner pour aller observer les autres pièces de la maison, ne souhaitant pas rester dans la même pièce que Chris.

- Donc… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? commença à s'impatienter le chasseur.

- Hum… en fait je vais avoir l'air totalement stupide mais… comment vous trouvez l'agent Parrish ?

- Excusez-moi ? »

Chris leva un sourcil, complètement surpris.

« Et vous me demandez ça parce que…. ?

- Euh…. Hum… je crois bien que… mon officier est intéressé par… comment dire… votre personne ?

- Ah, donc il en pince pour moi, résuma Chris avec un léger sourire. »

John hocha la tête, se trémoussant, mal à l'aise, sur le canapé.

« Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, on est venu ici pour annoncer à un fabricant d'armes que votre officier fantasme sur lui ?! »

John ferma les yeux en soupirant. Bien sûr, la tempête était toujours là quand il ne fallait pas. Et bien sûr l'officier McCall avait toujours cette habitude de dire les choses d'une manière absolument gênante.

« Rafael ! Mais tu peux pas la fermer ?! »

Chris leva les sourcils alors que Rafael rougissait légèrement. John quant à lui avait des lueurs meurtrières dans les yeux alors qu'il foudroyait du regard le pauvre agent McCall.

« Ne t'inquiète pas John, je ne suis pas gêné, Jordan devrait l'être plus que moi mais il n'est pas ici…

- Je suis désolé pour cela, s'excusa John en se levant et déposant sa tasse à peine entamée. Nous allons te laisser à présent, mais je voulais vraiment que tu considères l'option, juste réfléchit OK ? »

Chris hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, avant d'observer les deux policiers qui sortaient de sa maison.

Enfin à l'extérieur, John souleva sa main et la claqua violemment à l'arrière du crâne de son acolyte.

« Non mais franchement ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es le dernier des imbéciles ! Pourquoi tu viens te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas ? »

Rafael baissa les yeux, avant de relever la tête, une lueur d'excuse dans le regard.

« Je suis désolé.

- Non mais il s'excuse en plus ! C'est trop tard ! »

Rafael continuait de se triturer les mains, avant de regarder John avec une nouvelle lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

« Je peux arranger cela !

- Non mais sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Et comment ?

- Parce que je suis désolé, que cela a l'air de te tenir à cœur, que je t'en dois une pour avoir essayé de te renvoyer. Et appelle Parrish et dis lui de ramener son cul de soldat à la maison de Chris.

- Et comment je fais ça moi ? Il va pas se douter de quelque chose tient ! Non mais il est intelligent, il sentira le coup fourré à des kilomètres à la ronde et je ne veux pas faire l'agence Meetic !

- Très bien dans ce cas c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça ! »

Et sur ces paroles, l'agent du FBI sortit son téléphone avant d'ordonner rudement à Parrish de 'ramener ses fesses à la maison des Argents parce que c'était urgent ' !

John regarda faire en silence l'autre homme, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver un peu mignon à essayer de réparer ses torts, et puis le voir se dépatouiller comme il pouvait c'était aussi assez jouissif.

Refermant son téléphone, Rafael regarda le shérif.

« J'ai une autre idée mais ça va vraiment pas vous plaire.

- Allez-y je crois qu'après ça vous pouvez pas me surprendre.

- J'ai un mandat de perquisition de la maison des Argent, il est encore valable, je propose on entre et on les espionne et on intervient si besoin est.

- Vous êtes absolument… dérangé c'est pas possible !

- Mais non c'est très simple à vrai dire ! »

Le shérif écouta alors le plan désespéré de son acolyte, mais il devait admettre que c'était quand même un peu drôle, et après quelques échanges de pots-de-vin assez soupçonneux, John accepta à contrecœur.

Se dirigeant doucement par la porte de derrière, le shérif fit bien attention de rentrer sans faire de bruit, s'amusant légèrement de cette situation, cela remontait au temps où il sortait avec Claudia et il ne voulait pas se faire voir des parents de celle-ci.

John était suivi de Rafael qui observait les recoins pour ne pas se faire voir de Chris. Soudain, alors qu'ils rentraient doucement dans le salon vide, le père de Scott pris le bras du Shérif avant de le pousser dans le placard à manteaux, qui possédaient des portes coulissantes formées de lattes de bois, utiles pour voir de l'intérieur mais on ne peut voir de l'extérieur.

Déplaçant les manteaux, les deux hommes essayèrent de se cacher du mieux qu'ils le purent, malheureusement l'espace étroit les forçait à être collé l'un contre l'autre.

John se retrouvait donc face à face avec l'officier et il pouvait sentir son odeur d'after shave à la menthe, qui était assez agréable.

Mais Rafael était quand à lui concentré sur la scène qui commençait à se dérouler devant eux. En effet, Parrish venait enfin d'arriver chez Chris et tambourinait à la porte. Les deux hommes entendirent alors l'homme descendre les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils entendirent ensuite le début d'un dialogue dont ils ne pouvaient saisir tous les mots, mais tout à coup un cri de colère retentit de la part de Parrish.

« Non mais il a pas osé faire ça quand même ! Connard ! »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent doucement, Parrish venait enfin de comprendre qu'il était tombé droit dans le piège. Ils se turent rapidement alors que Chris venait d'inviter Jordan à le suivre dans le salon.

John et Rafael se regardèrent, avant de retourner écouter les deux autres converser.

« Donc, j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, commença Chris, ne cachant pas le message sous-entendu dans sa phrase.

- Oh et puis après tout j'imagine que tu es au courant. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Chris. »

La confession abrupte de Jordan fit sourire Chris qui tapota l'épaule du policier.

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le dire plutôt ? Si tu ressens cela depuis que tu m'as sauvé tu aurais dû le faire, cela doit quand même remonter à deux mois au moins.

- Mais j'avais d'autres choses à faire que de penser à te raconter ma vie hein ?

- Je vois ça, commenta Chris en palpant le bras de l'officier. Alors comme ça on va à la gym ? »

Jordan balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles face au changement de sujet aussi rapide qu'inattendu qui furent bien vites englouti alors que le chasseur prenait possession de sa bouche en un baiser sauvage.

John sentit Rafael se tendre alors que les deux autres hommes s'embrassaient. Il se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé en questionnement.

Rafael ne répondit rien, le regard toujours rivé alors que Jordan commençait à fourrager dans les cheveux de Chris qui l'attirait encore plus contre lui.

C'est alors que John comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait en effet grossir contre sa hanche une bosse, et d'après le regard de l'agent du FBI, ce qu'il se passait en dehors du placard n'avait pas l'air de le laisser de marbre.

John était vraiment surpris, alors comme ça l'agent McCall aimait aussi les hommes ? Le shérif espérait au moins qu'il l'ait dit à Mélissa, la femme méritait de savoir.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui gênait un peu plus le shérif c'était que Rafael le regardait désormais, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste pour éviter ce qui allait se passer, les lèvres du policier rencontrèrent les siennes.

John en fut tellement surpris qu'il en ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais son cri fut étouffé par la langue inquisitrice de l'agent. Se laissant embrasser, il réagit enfin lorsque la main de l'autre homme passa sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore de lui, et John l'embrassa en retour, pensant que cela l'arrêterait.

Mais loin s'en fut, le shérif fut pris dans la passion du baiser et se laissa complètement aller face à la dextérité évidente de son partenaire.

Mais alors que John se faisait pousser contre le mur du placard, son bras heurta la porte, et les deux hommes arrêtèrent alors tout mouvement, essayant d'éviter à tout prix que Chris et Jordan ne les entendent encore plus. Mais les deux hommes n'étaient plus là, apparemment ils auraient disparu alors que John se faisait embrasser, et rudement bien en plus.

Sortant du placard, il regarda Rafael avec des yeux furieux.

« C'était quoi ça ? Tu m'expliques ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est l'une des raisons dont je voulais te parler tout à l'heure, murmura Rafael d'un air contrit. »

John ouvra des yeux ronds, il ne fallait pas un cerveau comme celui de son fils pour comprendre ce que voulait dire son acolyte, et il n'en revenait pas. Non pas que l'agent du FBI soit amoureux de lui, cela ne le gênait pas du tout, mais qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Entendant alors des cris et des soupirs provenant de la cuisine, John montra du doigt la porte d'entrée de la maison et fit signe à Rafael d'avancer sans bruit.

Respirant enfin l'air libre, John se dirigea vers sa voiture, un Rafael inquiet sur ses talons.

« Bon, soupira John. Je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre le pourquoi ni le comment, juste… combien de temps ?

- Plusieurs mois déjà… répondit piteusement l'agent McCall. »

John fronça les sourcils avant de se masser les paupières. Il allait totalement regretter ce moment.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Quoi ? demanda surpris Rafael.

- McCall joue pas l'idiot, je suis sûr que tu avais un plan en tête pour m'avouer ce que tu ressentais, alors qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire après ça ?

- En cas de réponse positive, je pensais t'emmener visiter New-York avec moi, je sais que tu en avais toujours rêvé et surtout que j'aurais pu te libérer de ta charge juste assez de temps pour ça.

- Et en cas de réponse négative ? s'amusa le shérif alors que McCall rougissait doucement et fixait ses pieds.

- Je comptais disparaître à nouveau et ne plus jamais revenir à Beacon Hills.

- Alors encore heureux pour toi que j'adore toujours autant New-York… termina John en souriant franchement. »

McCall releva les yeux, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux alors qu'il souriait franchement, ravie de voir que le shérif ne le rejettait pas.

« Mais je te préviens, sortit le shérif en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son partenaire qui se figeait, redoutant le pire. Je ne couche pas le premier soir ! »

Et face à l'air déconfit de Rafael, il s'engouffra dans la voiture en éclatant de rire, cette relation promettait d'être amusante, du moins jusqu'au moment où il faudrait l'annoncer à Stiles, mais le shérif avait déjà un moyen de pression contre son fils, s'il n'acceptait pas sa future relation, il pouvait toujours interdire Stiles de voir Isaac et Lydia. Comme si l'hyperactif pouvait penser une seule seconde qu'il ne savait pas sa petite histoire de ménage à trois.

Observant à travers la vitre de la voiture le shérif, Rafael était toujours perdu, il n'avait aucune idée dans ce quoi il s'était embarqué et honnêtement, il commençait déjà à se dire qu'il n'aurait peut-être dû pas autant s'amuser au dépend du Shérif. Se frottant les fesses en anticipation, il grimpa dans la voiture du Shérif, laissant la maison des Argent et ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur derrière eux.

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà… c'est un truc qui part dans tout les sens, spécialement réservé pour mon cerveau malade qui avait besoin de sortir des trucs stupides XD<br>Cela vous a plu ?


End file.
